1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a process for producing a hollow filament package for manufacturing a hollow filament module by winding at least one hollow filament onto a cylindrical, tubular, many-faced or the like body in a plurality of layers in the form of coils using a traversing filament guide device, which filament guide device moves forwards and backwards essentially parallel to the longitudinal axis of the body while the body rotates about its longitudinal axis, so that the coils form an angle with the longitudinal axis of the body.
2. Description of Related Developments
A process for winding at least one hollow filament into a cross-wound package is known per se. In this known process, the speed of rotation of the body, for example a bobbin, a tube, a core or the like, is not changed between the individual strokes of the filament guide device, nor does the traverse speed of the filament guide device change. This process, therefore, always lays down only one layer of hollow filament per stroke; that is, as the filament guide device returns in the opposite direction it always lays down the next layer. Therefore, the hollow filament packages produced by this process do not have the right hollow filament packing density. Moreover, these hollow filament packages exhibit an inhomogeneous distribution of the space surrounding the hollow filaments, which space, since hollow filaments are frequently also referred to as capillaries, may also be termed the extracapillary space. In these known hollow filament packages, the extracapillary space is thus subdivided into very differently sized voids between the hollow filaments, which can lead to undesirable channelling and to a certain extent also to short circuiting. A further disadvantage is that the length of the hollow filaments is a multiple of the length of the hollow filament package, which leads to high pressure losses within the lumen of the hollow filaments.